vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Bennett
's body * Bringing Jeremy Gilbert back to life (second time) * Transferring Klaus' soul to his body again * Trapping Klaus in the Gilbert house living room * Lowering The Veil to The Other Side * Desiccating Silas * Putting up The Veil to The Other Side * Self-Resurrection from The Other Side * Unlinking of the originals * Unsealing Silas * Trapping Kol in the basement * Locating Esther and Alaric * Linking Shane and April * Linking herself to Katherine * Self-Healing * Channeling the expression triangle |cause of death = * Overuse of Magic (1st and 3rd time) *Suicide Spell (2nd Time) *Destruction of the Other Side (4th time) |killed by = * Herself (1st, 2nd and 3rd time) *Destruction of the Other Side (4th time) |significant kills= * Jeremy Gilbert (3rd time) * Herself |actor =*Kat Graham |first =* ''A Darker Truth (Part 2) |last = * Home}} Bonnie Sheila Bennett was a heroine and one of the main female characters, the Anchor to The Other Side and until recently, an extremely powerful Witch on The Vampire Diaries. While she fills the role of counselor and confidante, Bonnie was also the brassy-but-cautious witch, who discovered her powers just in time to help out her family and friends. She is best friends with Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, and Jeremy Gilbert who is also her boyfriend. She attended Mystic Falls High School. She now attends Whitmore College with Caroline and Elena. Bonnie is noted for having many heroine tendencies, including repeatedly being ready to sacrifice herself for her friends. As her powers have increased, Bonnie stepped up at every opportunity to trade her life for those of her friends. Luckily, when Bonnie was alive and well, her spell-casting abilities most definitely came in handy when the Originals came to Mystic Falls. Since gaining the power of Expression, Bonnie had become one of the most powerful characters in the series: she was able to take down two members of the Original family with ease. Bonnie attempted to use spirit, Expression, and dark magic all at once to bring Jeremy back from the dead. Her Grams warned her that no magic was strong enough to challenge the will of Nature, but Bonnie refused to listen. It was too much for her therefore killing her in the process. Qetsiyah transferred the status of Anchor to the Other Side from Amara to Bonnie, allowing her to exist on both the sides of the living and the dead. However, Bonnie is now forced to feel the pain of every supernatural death, and no longer has access to magic. After Markos violently tore his way out of The Other Side through the help of the Travelers,it began falling apart as his unnatural resurrection dis-balanced it.The blood of the doppelgangers used in the spell also reversed magic that was holding the other side together which then began imploding on itself.This threatened Bonnie with permanent death seeing as she was The Anchor. Despite great effort on both her and her friends' side to save the Other Side, it finally destroyed itself completely, and with it, Bonnie, together with Damon who also died the same day. Both of them were the last people left on the Other Side as it fell down around them. Bonnie spent her last moments with him and finally, their deaths were marked by a white light that surrounded them. Bonnie was a member of the Bennett Family. History Bonnie was born on February 15th 1992, to Rudy Hopkins and Abby Bennett in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her mother abandoned her, after taking down the Original Vampire Mikael and losing all of her powers, in order to protect her best friend Miranda Sommers-Gilbert's adoptive daughter Elena, who is the doppelgänger needed to break Klaus' Hybrid curse. Even though it isn't implied, it appears that her father gave her Abby's maiden name "Bennett", although for unknown reasons. Bonnie befriended Caroline Forbes and Elena during her childhood. Her grandmother Sheila Bennett, at one point tried to explain to Bonnie about her witch heritage, although Bonnie dismissed this because she thought that her gran was drunk and before the beginning of the series, she tried to explain to Bonnie about her witch heritage, again (even though Bonnie said that it was psychic in Pilot). Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Bonnie Bennett/Season 1|Season One Bonnie Bennett/Season 2|Season Two Bonnie Bennett/Season 3|Season Three Bonnie Bennett/Season 4|Season Four Bonnie Bennett/Season Five|Season Five Season Six TBA Personality Human/Witch At the beginning of the series , Bonnie is an upbeat and positive person. However, as the series goes on and Bonnie begins to suffer the losses of people close to her (Most notably her Grams and Jeremy), she begins to become a much more serious person. Throughout the series, Bonnie remains a strong person who is loyal to her friends even through all of the challenges they have faced. While Bonnie has become friends with Stefan, she remains cordial with Damon, though there have been implications that the two care about each other deep down. Bonnie's most defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her loyalty to her friends. Multiple times throughout the series, Bonnie willingly taps into dark powers in order to save the people she cares for, despite knowing the consequences. Although every single member of her family has warned her about the consequences of some of the spells she has performed, Bonnie's belief that it is her duty to help those close to her always overrules any worry about potential dangers. Despite her strength in the face of loss, all of the tragic events that have happened to her and her friends has taken their toll on her, particularly with Jeremy's death; where she is pushed to the point of agreeing to go through with a plan to destroy the veil between the realm of the living and the supernatural dead just to bring Jeremy back, despite the fact that doing so would also resurrecting every single supernatural creature that has died. Bonnie has often shown overconfidence in her abilities, believing that she could take out two very powerful immortal beings, like Klaus and Elijah, while underestimating what they both are capable of doing. She has threatened those who she does not know, including her cousin Lucy, being unaware that Lucy is more powerful, but also has more experience with magic than she does. Ghost/Anchor to The Other Side Now that she is the anchor to the Other Side, she will experience pain each time someone passes through her. At first, she was reluctant in dealing with this new role that she had to play. However, unlike Amara (who was forced to deal with it on her own), the support of her friends and even those she meets on the Other Side give her well-needed comfort and ease. She gets to be in the physical world and the supernatural purgatory, giving her insight on things that not every living or undead friend/ally of hers may know of. However, since the Other Side is in danger lately, Bonnie is afraid of the consequences it entails, desperately trying to find a way for the Other Side to remain intact. Before the Other Side inevitably collapsed, she did her best to bring back as much of their friends as she could from the supernatural purgatory, determined to spare those she cared about the fate that awaited her. In the end, she faces the destruction of the Other Side with Damon Salvatore by her side, seemingly at peace with what is to come for her and curious as to what it would be like once the supernatural purgatory collapses. Powers and Abilities Witch Bonnie Bennett was one of the most powerful witches in the TVD universe. Having discovered her heritage in a relatively short time prior, her powers have developed exponentially throughout the series. Within the span of at least two years, she transformed from a simple novice in the art of witchcraft to an near unstoppable force capable of taking down the oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures. This could be attributed to the fact that she descended from a line of witches that begun with Qetsiyah, an extremely powerful witch responsible for creating the Immortality Spell. Early in her development as a witch, she could not do much with her powers. However, her first noteworthy spell was a success, when she saved Damon from dying in a fire by manipulating the intensity of the flames long enough for Stefan to rescue him. She could not cast spells consecutively without her nose bleeding or worse, fainting. But, she slowly grew in to her powers after gaining access to years worth of magical knowledge from the Martin family. Within one of the family's grimoires was a spell that she used to access the power of the witches of Mystic Falls who have burned to death. Gaining this power allowed her to influence the weather almost instantaneously and effectively take down a vampire like Damon Salvatore in one fell swoop. She was also capable of casting complex spells effortlessly, bringing herself back to life after facing a Klaus-possessed Alaric and binding John Gilbert's life to Elena, ensuring her survival after the sacrifice. At this point, her most note-worthy feat of magic was bringing Klaus Mikaelson to the brink of death, a feat not so easily accomplished. Bonnie lost her favor with the Spirits after attempting to resurrect Jeremy Gilbert (who was only able to come back at the intervention of Emily Bennett). Despite this, her powers continued to grow, being able to banish a ghost, reveal veiled matter to the entire town, and breaking the Original Witch's hold over Mystic Falls by nullifying the magic of Elena's necklace. Bonnie and her mother, Abby, also unsealed the coffin of the ancient witch, Esther. She was even able to break the link that bound the Originals by herself. Bonnie first experienced using dark magic when she, along with Stefan, Damon, and Klaus, attempted to desiccate Alaric. She was able to do so, except she cast the spell on Klaus instead of Alaric. This spell changed Bonnie, making her less inhibited with regards to the dark arts. She didn't hesitate on casting a spell to transport Klaus' soul into Tyler Lockwood's body. Soon after, she attempted to help Elena by killing herself to cross over to the Other Side and bring Elena back from the brink of transition. She was unsuccessful, though. But soon she had her hands full when Klaus (in Tyler's body) forced her to restore his original body and return his soul to it, which brought about severe consequences. Bonnie couldn't cast a simple nature spell without reliving how the Spirits took out their anger on her Grams. However, she met Professor Atticus Shane, an occult professor who has taken an interest in Bonnie. He helped her learn a new form of magic that, according to him, is not monitored by the Spirits and is practically limitless. This magic is known as Expression. Bonnie couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, but she grew into this magic after a few slip-ups. With the power of Expression, she was capable of inflicting vast amounts of pain to even an Original. She was also able to instantaneously trap Klaus in a spell similar to the one in the tomb, only it wasn't as long-lasting. She could cast a locator spell by simply throwing a belonging of her target into the fire and allowing the flame to lead her to who she wanted to find. She even came to the point that she didn't even need something of her target to find them. She also cast a powerful protection spell fueled by the power of Qetsiyah's pendant that saved Shane's life but, in turn, endangered April Young's. She was also able to open the tomb that contained Silas (which is a feat only a witch of her lineage could do). She could even heal herself almost instantaneously, almost similar to that of a vampire. She was also able to link herself to Katherine Pierce in a matter of seconds. She also channelled the energy from the three massacres that occurred around town and activated the Expression Triangle, drawing on its power to bring down the Other Side within the perimeter of the Triangle. Finally, she was able to bind Silas in a petrified state simliar to desiccation, leaving him harmless. Bonnie's final acts as a witch were closing the Veil to the Other Side and Jeremy Gilbert's resurrection. With the latter, she combined the forces of the magic provided by the Spirits, the power of Expression, and the darkness within her to successfully bring her beloved back from the grave. This spell was cast at the cost of her life. However, she was still able to keep Kol from interfering in her plans and close the Veil before finally passing on to the Other Side. All in all,Bonnie remains as one of the significant witches to the history of the show as well as the history of the supernatural community.She is known as the only witch to ever manage to bring an original to their brink of death.Next to that lies the fact that besides her ancient ancestor Qetsiyah,Bonnie is the only witch in history to ever take down Silas.Another noteworthy spell of hers was lowering the walls between the afterlife and the psyhical world,again making her possibly the only witch in history to perform such an act.Healing herself as quick as a vampire would also remains a powerful ability of hers as she is the only witch seen to heal at such a fast rate.And finally,next to all of this lies the fact that she is the only known witch in history of the show and possibly in history of the world to combine three different types of magic. Most powerful Spells: - Lowering the veil to the other side - Resurrection of Jeremy Giblert - Travelling to the other side and bringing herself back - Mixing three types of magic - Unsealing Silas - Silas' Petrification - Bringing Klaus Mikaelson to the point of death - Unlinking the Originals Anchor to the Other Side After returning from the Other Side with Qetsiyah's help, Bonnie is now capable of interacting with those in the mortal plane and the supernatural purgatory. However, she is stuck with having to deal with the recently deceased supernatural creatures that have to pass through her to get to the Other Side. Through a powerful and complex spell, she is capable of bringing the denizens of the Other Side back into the mortal plane through physical contact. However, when the spell is interrupted and stopped entirely, she loses this ability. Physical Appearance Bonnie is a beautiful and petite young African American woman with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black hair. Having been a cheerleader, Bonnie has a slim yet athletic figure. Bonnie regularly changes her hairstyle, in the early seasons, she had her hair regularly styled in very tight curls and sometimes soft waves, however in the later seasons, her hair is much straighter and the length is somewhat shorter. Her style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions will dress up even more. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. In early Season One, her style was very much "normal", regular denim, blue jeans with colored t-shirts, however in later seasons began to wear a more "unique" style, with floral, flared cardigans, dark jackets and matching accessories such as long necklaces and pendants with small earrings, which Bonnie is regularly seen wearing. In Season Four, her style matured and she began to wear more somewhat darker clothing and shoes, such as dark greens and black. She regularly wears cardigans and tops with some type of floral pattern with jeans or leggings, and occasionally; such as for Graduation, wore a floral print dress with her trinkets underneath her red gown. In the early parts of Season Five, her appearance and outfit when she died remains unchanged. However, when she returned to the physical plane, she had her hair cut into a short bob. Her style is much more relaxed and she's seen in more sleeveless tops than she did before. Bonnie occasionally wears make-up, only usually for special occasions such as parties in which she will use accessories and makeup to compliment her choice of outfit, however daily wears little to no makeup. Relationships Sheila Bennett When Bonnie was in the initial stages of learning magic, she would visit her grandmother on the weekends. When Bonnie didn't know what was happening with her abilities she went to her for help. Grams explained the Bennett family history and also taught her spells. When Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped, Grams got Stefan to save them both. Grams also helped open the tomb, so that Damon would leave town. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb, Grams lied down in exhaustion. However, the spell ended up being too much for her body to handle and she died. Bonnie was devastated and took a few weeks off from school after her funeral. Since then, Bonnie has taken witchcraft much more seriously. After the veil between the living and the dead is broken, a vast group of spirits return to Mystic Falls, including Sheila Bennett. After she reveals to Bonnie that the balance of Nature has been offset, together Bonnie and Sheila perform a spell that destroyed The Original Witch's Talisman. Before her departure, Sheila gives words of encouragement to Bonnie, reminding her of her strength, and how proud she is of how far Bonnie has come. When Elena was transitioning into a vampire, Bonnie tried to pull her human spirit from the Other Side but she was stopped by Sheila, who warned her of the dark magic she was using and to stop messing with Nature. When she continued to do so, Bonnie watched her grandmother die right in front of her. Now that Bonnie is also on the Other Side, they can now presumably stay together after she told Jeremy that she "has the witches" and she left holding Sheila's hand. Lucy Lucy seemed to be Katherine's friend. She appeared in Masquerade. She is a witch and also Bonnie's cousin. She performed a spell that linked Elena to Katherine, in order to protect her. After Bonnie learned that she can trust Lucy, she handed over the moonstone. Lucy suffocated Katherine and afterwards gave Bonnie the moonstone and left town. However, before she left she told Bonnie that she was a good witch and that she needed to continue to fight. She also reassured Bonnie that she would see her again. Caroline Forbes The friendship between Bonnie and Caroline is one that has become stronger after Bonnie honed her witchcraft and Caroline became a vampire. Before they were cheerleaders in high school and they were also best friends with Elena Gilbert. Caroline was a shallow girl who envied Elena and usually talked to Bonnie about it. After Caroline transitioned into a vampire, Bonnie was angry over this and lashed out at Damon but eventually Bonnie's love for her friend overcame her natural dislike for vampires and the two were best friends again. After the Salvatore brothers killed Bonnie's mother, she kept the body at Caroline's house and it was Caroline who explained to Elena the strain it put on Bonnie being Elena's friend. Elena Gilbert Elena is one of, if not, Bonnie's best friend since childhood. She is the first person that Bonnie tells she is a witch. Bonnie has said that she "loves Elena like a sister" and has said that she would "die for her." They are very close and would do anything for each other. After Elena and the Salvatore brothers indirectly cause Sheila Bennett's death, their friendship goes through a temporary rough patch. Their friendship is later rekindled, and they remained best friends. After Jeremy's death, Elena turns off her humanity, and later attacks Bonnie at prom in an attempt to kill her, causing another strain on their friendship. After Elena turns her humanity back on, they make amends and Elena apologizes for her actions, to which Bonnie replies, "You weren't you. I know what that's like. I wasn't me for a long time," in reference to expression having an effect on her mind. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy was the first to develop romantic feelings for Bonnie and the first to express desire for a more romantic relationship between the two of them. However, Bonnie was reluctant, thinking of him as Elena's 'kid brother', but eventually gave into her feelings for him. Jeremy and Bonnie then started a relationship after they got Elena's blessing to go ahead. Jeremy is overprotective of Bonnie; probably because he doesn't want to lose her like his past two girlfriends. Bonnie has proven her love for Jeremy when she willing brought him back to life, no matter the consequence. However, after Bonnie brought him back to life he started seeing and talking to the ghost of his ex-girlfriend, much to Bonnie's displeasure. Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna, she then informed Caroline who in turn relayed this information to Bonnie. A heartbroken Bonnie then ends their relationship. In Death and the Maiden, they confess their love for each other and kiss. Matt Donovan Matt and Bonnie are great friends that have been close since childhood. In the pilot Bonnie is seen talking and trying to comfort him about Elena. In season 3, Matt mentioned he and Bonnie were lifeguards last summer.' '''Matt also' has a lot of trust in Bonnie that he trust her with his life in The Reckoning. Even though Matt is feeling lonely, Bonnie reassures Matt: "You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that." Other Relationships *Damon and Bonnie (Friends, Ex-Enemies) *Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Stefan and Bonnie (Allies/Friends) *Luka and Bonnie (Ex-Friends/Former Love Interest) *Bonnie and Klaus (Enemies) *Bonnie and Esther (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Bonnie and Atticus (Former Friends/Enemies) *Bonnie and Rudy (Daughter/Father) *Bonnie and Silas (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Katherine (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Liv (Friends) Novels Appearances '''A Darker Truth * Part 2 (archive footage, uncredited) 'Season 1' * Pilot * The Night of the Comet * Friday Night Bites * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Haunted * 162 Candles * History Repeating * The Turning Point * Bloodlines * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once * Miss Mystic Falls * Isobel (episode) * Founder's Day 'Season 2' * The Return * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Plan B * Masquerade * Rose (episode) * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By The Light of the Moon * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest * Know Thy Enemy * The Last Dance * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying 'Season 3' * The Birthday (video phone appearance) * Disturbing Behavior * The Reckoning * Smells Like Teen Spirit * Ghost World * Ordinary People * Homecoming * The New Deal * Our Town * The Ties That Bind * Bringing Out The Dead * All My Children * Break On Through * The Murder of One * Do Not Go Gentle * Before Sunset * The Departed 'Season 4' * Growing Pains * Memorial * The Five * The Killer * We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes * We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street * O Come, All Ye Faithful * After School Special *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Because the Night'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' 'Season 5' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Ghost) *''True Lies'' (Ghost) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Ghost) *''Monster's Ball'' (Ghost) *''Handle with Care'' (Ghost) *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' 'Season 6' *TBA }} Name *'Bonnie' is a feminine first name of Scottish/Scots-Irish origin which means "pretty", "beautiful" or "attractive". It is pronounced BAHN-ee or BON-ee. *'Sheila' is a feminine anglicized form the Irish name Síle, it is a English version of the name, and the Irish form of Cecilia. The name means "blind; sixth". It is pronounced SHEE-la. *'Bennett '''is an uncommon unisex name, that is hebrew. In American it means Blessed. Behind The Scenes *The casting call was: ''17 years old, bubbly, adorable, loyal and bighearted, she is Elena's best friend who is developing her psychic abilities and senses that Stefan is dangerous. She also "sees" the black crow of death that seems to be following Elena... Trivia * Bonnie's birthday is February 15. ** Bonnie's astrological sign is Aquarius. *Bonnie is one of the most powerful main characters and general character shown in the series. She succeeded in going against the will of Nature and revived Jeremy Gilbert from the dead. *Qetsiyah is Bonnie's immensely powerful witch ancestor. *Bonnie is the only one that has handled the three talismans of the most powerful witches. *In Season One, Bonnie receives Emily's talisman from Caroline, who got it from Damon. *In Season Three, Bonnie tries to destroy Esther's talisman to send the ghosts back to the Other Side and close the passage to it. *In Season Four, Bonnie receives Qetsiyah's talisman from Shane. *Bonnie Bennett's character is loosely based off Bonnie McCullough from the novels. *Bonnie stated she was a psychic in Pilot, and that she was a witch in 162 Candles. *Bonnie is the first one to see Stefan Salvatore before Elena. *Bonnie is the first witch to be seen in the series. *Because of her powers, Bonnie is considered one of the most powerful main characters. *Bonnie is the only witch to live the longest amount of time throughout the series. *Bonnie has been possessed by her ancestor Emily twice. *The Bennett line of witches has been in Mystic Falls dating all the way back to the Middle Ages with Ayana. However, Sheila tells Bonnie that their family was originally from Salem, Massachusetts and first came to Mystic Falls after the Salem witch trials, which hadn't taken place until the late 17th century. *Along with Bonnie, all main female characters have died at some point, Bonnie's death occurring during the 60's dance which she managed to revive from later that night with a spell, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena are the only ones to escape permanent death and Bonnie is the only one to retain her humanity. *In the TV show Heroes, a character named Claire Bennett went back in time and used the alias Bonnie to interact with her mom, also Claire Bennett's father Noah Bennett is played by Jack Coleman, the same actor who played Caroline's late father Bill Forbes. *Bonnie, Alaric, Rebekah, Tyler and Elena, are the only characters who had their body used by another character. Bonnie was first who was possessed, and she was possessed by her ancestor Emily Bennett. *Until Tyler during season 2, Bonnie was the only main character who was absent for a period of four episodes in a row. *Bonnie is the best friend of Elena, just like their mothers Abby and Miranda. *Her car is a blue ribbon metallic Toyota Prius registered JR7-5183. *The Toyota Prius that Bonnie drives is also Katerina Graham's personal car. *Bonnie is the only witch who has been possessed by another witch in the series. *Bonnie is also the only witch who revived a human with no other human connect. *Bonnie is the second witch to desiccate an Original: Klaus. The first was her mother, Abby. *Bonnie once stated that she can't cook, like her friend Elena. *Bonnie's house number is 2136. *So far, Bonnie is the only supernatural that turned humans into mediums (Jeremy and Matt). *Bonnie is the only character and witch shown using expression magic so far and on another character. *Bonnie is the only witch that used three types of magic at the same time: Spirit Magic, Dark Magic, Expression Magic. *Bonnie is the only character shown to actually use Expression on camera. Bonnie is also assumed to be the only witch who has ever been able to combine three kinds of magic, this making Bonnie one of the most powerful witch shown in the series. *Bonnie is fifth main character who dies after Vicki, Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy (resurrected). *She is the third main female after Vicki and Jenna who dies. *Katherine and Matt sometimes call her Bon Bon *As the Anchor to the Other Side, Bonnie now exists on both sides and can have physical contact/interaction with the living and the dead. However, Bonnie finds out that each time a supernatural creature dies, she would feel the pain of their death as the pass through her to the Other Side. *She lost her virginity to Jeremy in Dead Man on Campus. *Bonnie is no longer a witch. *In the movie Honey 2, Kat Graham played a character named Maria Bennett. *Bonnie received her middle name "Sheila" comes from her grandmother, Sheila. *She is the only main character who has had sex with only one person. *She was the last main character to lose her virginity. *Bonnie is now the only immortal character like Silas and Amara as she can't be killed but unlike them she doesn't drink blood. *Bonnie is the only main female character to not have slept with Damon and she happens to spend her last moments with him. *Bonnie is referred to in The Originals episode A Closer Walk with Thee by Niklaus Mikaelson. *Bonnie had the chance to save Silas in the finale, but chose not to. Thus getting her revenge for her father's death. *Since the Other Side collapsed, it is presumed that she either found peace or was sucked into the darkness. But since she was enveloped in a white light like her Grams was, it seems that the former is more likely to have occurred. Episode Absence Season One *In Season 1 Bonnie doesn't appear in 6 episodes: **''Lost Girls'' **''A Few Good Men'' **''There Goes the Neighborhood'' **''Let The Right One In'' **''Under Control'' **''Blood Brothers'' Season Two *In Season 2 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''Memory Lane'' **''Kill or Be Killed'' **''The Descent'' **''Klaus'' **''The Last Day'' Season Three *In Season 3 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''The Hybrid'' **''The End of The Affair'' **''Dangerous Liaisons'' **''1912'' **''Heart of Darkness'' Season Four *In Season 4 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''The Rager'' **''My Brother’s Keeper'' **''Bring It On'' **''American Gothic'' **''The Originals'' Season Five * In Season 5 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes so far: **''Original Sin'' **''The Cell'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' **''The Devil Inside'' **''No Exit'' }} Tropes *Bonnie went through an Adaptation Race Lift, as the character was Scottish in the books. To follow TV quotas she is the Token Minority and is Elena's African-American Best Friend. *Like many characters in the show, she suffers from Parental Abandonment: her mother left home when she was just 5 years old and she was raised by a frequently absent father. * And I must Scream: Due to being the anchor to The Other Side, Bonnie must feel the death of every supernatural being. And since the majority of those deaths are violent, the process is extremely painful Videos |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #" | |- | colspan="3" | Bonnie Bennett The Vampire Diaries Bonnie Bennett Messengers Introducing Kat Graham Hub Productions Intro Competition ♥ |} Gallery Reference See also fr:Bonnie Bennett it:Bonnie Bennett Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Medium Category:Featured Articles Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Female Characters